Little Hope
by Mandy in wonderland
Summary: A esperança de Sakura diminui à cada dia. Quando finalmente ela tem a chance de crescer, por que não consegue? Leia e descubra.. : Review, plz.


Era mais uma manhã, da qual eu acordara com aquela preguiiiiça. Olhei para o relógio e este marcava   
8:55. Aí dei um pulo da cama, afinal, estava atrasada para o colégio! A aula começava às 7:00h! Saí   
correndo para preparar o café da manhã e achei um pote de pudim e um bilhete de Touya em cima da   
mesa escrito:  
  
"Monstrenga,   
você deve ter acordado hoje de manhã pensando que estava atrasada para a aula, como todos os dias   
dessas férias de Julho. O papai viajou hoje, às 7:00h e disse para não lhe acordar. Caso você acordasse   
somente depois de eu ter ido trabalhar, era pra deixar algo na mesa para você comer. Então, está aí. Sirva-  
se, tem mais pudim dentro da geladeira. Do jeito que você é comilona, vai querer mais. Ah, suponho que   
Kerberus também queira um pouco.   
  
Estou trabalhando no Delicious Cream, a nova sorveteria de Tomoeda. Perto do telefone tem o endereço e   
o número de lá. Caso algo aconteça, me ligue.   
  
Touya."  
  
-Ahhhh! Me chamou de monstrenga! Até hoje ele não perdeu essa mania chata! */* Grrrr.... Mas.... papai   
nos disse que não ia viajar....bom, depois eu pergunto ao Touya o porquê dessa decisão de última hora.   
Preciso arranjar um emprego também... senão nunca vou poder viajar para.... *fica corada*.... rever...   
Shaoran....   
  
*TRRRRRRRRRRINNNNNNNNNNNNN – o telefone toca*  
  
*Sakura sai correndo para atender*  
  
-Alô? Aqui é Kinomoto Sakura!  
-Sakura-chan!   
-Mei...Meiling!!!!!!!! Que saudades!!! É você mesma?????  
-Claro que sou eu!!! Eu e Shaoran estamos no Japão! Na verdade, estamos no aeroporto! A mãe de Shaoran   
vendeu o apartamento que estávamos ocupando à alguns anos atrás.... então, estamos "sem teto" até a   
mãe dele comprar um novo apartamento para nós.   
-Shaoran está... está.. aí? *fala mais baixinho*... *volta ao tom normal* .. Er, vo-vocês podem ficar aqui em   
casa, até a mãe de Li comprar uma casa nova.  
-Não, que isso! Só estávamos ligando para avisar e...  
-Nada disso, vocês vão ficar aqui em casa sim! Vou aí buscar vocês.   
-Nos buscar??? Como???  
-De carro, oras.   
-Carro? Sakura, você tem 17 anos.  
-Mini-carro.. presente da Tomoyo!   
-Ahhh! Bom.. tudo bem então né.. estaremos te esperando na porta principal de entrada!   
-Daijobu! *^____^*  
  
*Sakura é uma garota de 17 anos, está no terceiro ano do segundo grau. Mudou muito. Seu cabelo está   
comprido, sua voz mais adulta. E agora ela tem um corpo bem definido.*  
  
-Preciso chegar lá logo.. Shao..Shaoran está lá...   
  
Ahhh! Eu não preciso mais arranjar um trabalho nem arrecadar mais dinheiro! Eu estava quase lá.... *ouve   
um grito de cima das escadas...*  
-SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
Ah.. tinha que ser...Kero-chan....  
-QUE FOOOOOOOOI????????   
*Kero aparece voando, com cara feia, morrendo de fome*  
-Me deixou lá em cima trancado, sem comer nada.. e já ia sair.. tô bravo com você!!!!  
-Ai, Keroooo *sorriso ^^*... fica assim não.. tem pudim!! *gota ^^\/*  
-EBAAAA!!! *sai feito jato pra cozinha*   
*Kero volta com o pote de pudim nas mãos*  
-Nham.. nhom... anhonden vonhen vanhi? *comendo e falando*   
-Hã? ** Kero, não fale de boca cheiaa!! */*  
-Nhuumm.. *engole tudo de uma só vez* AONDE VOCÊ VAAAIII?  
-Aiê.. não precisa gritar também *u_u'* Vou no aeroporto buscar Meiling-chan e.. Li-kun...  
-Ah.. a intrometida e o muleque??  
-Não chame-os assim!!!!! **  
-Tá, tá.. tanto faz. Volta logo, né?  
-Volto. Enquanto isso, ligue para Tomoyo e chame ela aqui, ok? Obrigada, Kero-chan!!  
  
*Sakura entra no mini-carro e sai correndo em direção ao aeroporto*  
  
Eu não dirijo muito bem maaas... quebro o galho! Ai.. o.O odeio sinais de trânsitooo!! *freia na hora H –   
quase atropela uma menininha parada no meio da faixa -_-'*  
-Ei, garotinha! Não deve ficar parada aí no meio da faixa!!  
-Nani?   
-Hunf **... *desvia o olhar... * Hum, aquela garotinha tinha algo familiar... *olha de novo..O_o* Sumiu!!   
*olha pras calçadas* Nossa.. aonde será que aquela menina foi???  
*O sinal abre*  
Ahh.. não tenho tempo pra me preocupar com crianças... tenho que ir.  
*Chega no aeroporto e vê Meiling acenando e Shaoran com uma cara muito séria*  
-Meiling-chaaaaaan!!! Li-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-Sakuraaaaaaaaa!!!! *Meiling começa a pular de alegria*  
-Quanto tempo!!! *Sakura desce do carro, pega a mala de Meiling e a mala de Shaoran, este tira as duas   
malas das mãos de Sakura e se põe à carregá-las ao carro, sem dizer uma só palavra ou expressar qualquer   
emoção em seu rosto.* Shao..ran.. o que houve?  
-Nada.  
-Ele só está cansado da viagem, não é Shaoran??? *Meiling agarra o pescoço de Shaoran* Vamos, quando   
ele chegar na sua casa e se sentar um pouco se sentirá melhor!  
-Espero, ehehe! *sorriso & gota ^^\/*  
-Sakura-chan, você está muito diferente!! Seu cabelo está lindooooo!!! *Meiling reparando nas mudanças   
de Sakura* Ai, que bom!! Que saudades!!! *abraça Sakura*  
-Você também está muito bonita, Meiling. Mas nunca muda de penteado, né? Hehehe!   
*^_______________^*  
*Sakura, Meiling e Shaoran chegam na casa de Sakura, ao chegar lá, percebem um mini-carro idêntico ao   
de Sakura, mas roxo (o de Sakura era azul escuro) , estacionado na garagem de Sakura.*  
-Parece que Tomoyo já chegou. *^_^*  
*Sakura abre a porta...*  
-SURPRESAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Tomoyo e Kero jogam confetes coloridos e   
muitos outros enfeites em cima de Shaoran, Meiling e Sakura.*  
-TOMOYOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *Meiling abraça Tomoyo*  
-Meiling! Quanto tempo, não é? E aí? Lá em Hong Kong você teve alguém para molhar os joelhos...? *fala,   
brincando*  
*Sakura e Kero não entendem e Shaoran parece não demonstrar nenhuma emoção...*  
-Molhar os joelhos..? Hã?? *Sakura: goooota ^____^"""""""""""""""""*  
*Meiling e Tomoyo começam a rir...*  
-Vamos para a sala, gente!!!! Tô com fomee!! Quero comer aquele bolo que Tomoyo-chan trouxe!! *Kero-  
chan sai voando para a sala na frente de todo mundo*  
-Bolo..? *Sakura: o.O*  
  
*Todos vão para a sala, se sentam e ficam conversando.*  
-Shaoran, vá pegar um pouco de chá para nós, onegai?? *diz Meiling*  
*Shaoran se levanta, vai para a cozinha sem nem responder.*  
-Ei.. espere! As coisas da cozinha mudaram todas de lugar, preciso lhe mostrar aonde estão...!!! *Sakura vai   
atrás de Shaoran*  
*_____________Na Cozinha____________*  
-Shao..Shaoran...?  
-Fala.  
-Deixa que eu faço isso. Você não sabe aonde as coisas estão e...  
-Está bem então. Faça.  
-Peraí.. o que você tem??? Não gosta mais ... não...   
-Eu não tenho nada.  
-Não minta pra mim... você não gosta mais.... de... mim.....  
-... *Shaoran: - - . Volta sério para a sala sem responder Sakura*  
  
Ele.... não... me... ama.... mais....... esperei... ele.....esperei.... todos esses anos... não....  
*Sakura sobe correndo para o seu quarto chorando*  
*Tomoyo percebe que Sakura subiu correndo...*  
-Meiling, espere um minuto.. já volto!  
*Tomoyo sobe as escadas e entra no quarto de Sakura...*  
-Sakura... Sakura, o que houve? Por que está chorando???  
-Ele.. não.. me... ama...   
-Shaoran????  
-Sim.. não.. me ama......mais.....   
-Como pode ter certeza disso??  
-Ele...está frio comigo.. não fala comigo... me olha esquisito.... não gosta mais de mim...  
-Não pode ser, Sakura.... *Tomoyo se senta no chão, ao lado de Sakura... Sakura está encolhida sentada no   
chão, encostada na parede*  
-SÓ pode ser....  
-Não! Não pode ser!!!   
-Nani? *Sakura: o.o* *Uma menininha aparece no meio do quarto derrepente* A.. a garota da faixa de   
pedestre! *u_u'*  
-Hã? Que garota, Sakura-chan? *Tomoyo põe a mão na testa de Sakura* Ei, você está quente!! Está com   
febre!!  
-Não está vendo aquela garota, ali no meio do quarto? Baixinha, morena, cabelos compridos e lisos,   
rostinho inocente... olhos azuis.. cabelos negros.. Não vê ela?  
-Hum? *Tomoyo olha em volta* Não vejo ninguém, Sakura. Você está tendo alucinações..!  
*Sakura desmaia*  
~~~~~~~~~~ **Sonho da Sakura**~~~~~~~~~~  
*Sakura está deitada no chão, tudo está petro, há somente uma luz nela.*  
-Ahn..? *Sakura levanta*  
-Kinomoto-sama.  
-Quem....  
-Escute-me.  
-Quem é você?  
-Sua esperança.  
-Minha.. esperança?   
-Sim. Eu existo, mas sou agora apenas um fraca luz prestes à se apagar.  
-..Por causa... de Shao...Shaoran..... não é..?  
-Sim. Escute-me.  
-Diga..  
-Ele te ama.   
-Não....não acredito!!! Não acredito em você! Não viu o jeito que ele está me tratando? Ele me odeia! Me   
despreza!  
-Você está enganada, Sakura-chan... preste aten....  
~~~~~~~~~~**fim do sonho de Sakura**~~~~~~~~~~  
*Sakura acorda*  
-Não! Esperança? Cadê você..? *Sakura levanta, aflita, suando*  
-Sakura, não se levante!! Você está queimando de febre..!  
-Touya.....o que faz aqui?  
-Tomoyo me ligou. Disse que você tinha desmaiado e que estava com febre.  
-Ah.. e aonde estão Meiling e Shaoran?  
-Na sala. Junto com Tomoyo.  
-Ahn.... *Sakura deita, fecha os olhos..*  
  
Quem será que era.... será que era aquela garotinha? Quem era aquela garotinha? Minha.. esperança?   
  
*Alguém abre a porta. Sakura continua de olhos fechados.*  
  
-Entrem, mas não a incomodem muito, entenderam? Ela precisa descansar.  
-Pode deixar, Touya-kun! *diz Meiling, já feliz ao ver que Sakura está se recuperando*  
*Sakura abre os olhos*  
-Meiling, Tomoyo...! .....Shao....Shaoran...  
-Sakura!! Você está bem?? *Tomoyo abraça Sakura, chorando*  
-Estou bem sim, Tomoyo *^^'*  
-Eu tava tão preocupada, Sakura!! Não nos dê outro susto desses!!! *diz Meiling, batendo o pé no chão e   
depois indo abraçar Sakura*  
-...Que bom que está bem. *Shaoran continua sério*  
-Pode deixar, Meiling! *^__^"* Li-kun...... que bom que se preocupa comigo. *^^*  
-Humpf. *-_-*  
-Shaoran! Ela está doente e você a trata assim??? *Meiling: /*  
-**...Você não tem idéia do porquê. E eu não vou te dizer. Fui proibido quanto à isso.  
-Hã? *Sakura: o.O* *Sakura desmaia de novo*  
-SAKURA!!! *Tomoyo grita desesperada*  
~~~~~~~~~~ **Sonho da Sakura**~~~~~~~~~~  
*Sakura acorda, está deitada no chão. Se levanta.*  
-Sakura-san.  
-....Eu....  
-Sou sua esperança. E estou crescendo! É assim que se deve fazer! Ter esperança que tudo mude, que   
regras sejam quebradas, e várias coisas maravilhosas aconteçam! Você deve confiar no seu fuuro, Sakura-  
chan!  
-Mas.. eu não sei.   
*Flashback*  
-Shaoran! Ela está doente e você a trata assim??? *Meiling: /*  
-**...Você não tem idéia do porquê. E eu não vou te dizer. Fui proibido quanto à isso.  
-Hã? *Sakura: o.O*  
*Fim do Flashback*  
-O que foi, Sakura? Acha que ele não te ama?  
-Acho.. acho que ele me esqueceu, e quando voltou para cá, resolveu guardar para si tudo o que deveria   
me contar. Me dizer que me esqueceu, se apaixonou por outra e foi proibido por esta de falar comigo sobre   
o assunto, para não me magoar.  
-Você não chegou nem perto, Sakura-chan. *aparece uma garota idêntica àquela garota da faixa, só que   
aparentando ter 13 anos.* Você e ele devem ser felizes, Sakura. E você deve confiar no que sente por ele até   
o fim. *^^*  
-Hã? Mas...  
~~~~~~~~~~ **Fim do Sonho**~~~~~~~~~~  
*Sakura acorda*  
-Sakura, você....está.. bem? *Shaoran está abraçando a menina, chorando desesperado*  
-Estou... obrigada, Shaoran..... *^^~ Começa a chorar de alegria* Eu.. eu......   
-Shhh.... eu te amo, Sakura...... *Shaoran se levanta* Vou deixar você descansar. Quer que eu chame   
Tomoyo?  
-Sim! Quero! *^___________^*  
-Certo, vou chamá-la *^^ - sorriso de lado* *Shaoran sai do quarto de Sakura*  
*Neste instante, aparece a menina, com aparência de 20 anos*  
-Você conseguiu, Sakura! Parabéns!!  
-Você... parece... minha... minha mãe!!!  
-Sim! Fui feita por ela, enviada por ela. Ela é um anjo muito bonito, Sakura-chan. E ela cuida de você,   
mesmo estando longe. Ela me enviou para te dar força, fazer você confiar nas coisas boas! E você   
conseguiu! Seja feliz, Sakura-chan...! *Desaparece, nesse momento a porta do quarto se abre, é Tomoyo*  
-Sakuraaaaaaaaa *;__________________________________________________;*  
-Nossa, calma, Tomoyo!! *^_^""*  
-Eu estava tão preocupada, sniff... pensei que fosse algo sério.. sniffff... *abraça Sakura ;__;*  
-Eu estou bem, de verdade!!  
-Sério??  
-Sério! *^___^*  
-Ai, que booooom!! *^_^ - ainda chorando*  
-Por que você tá chornado, Tomoyo? *^^"*  
-De felicidade, Sakura-chan.. felicidade... *^_^*  
*Entra o pai de Sakura no quarto*  
-Sakura!!! Você está bem? Touya me ligou à algumas horas, mas só consegui chegar agora!   
-Estou bem, papai! Não se preocupe! Touya, Tomoyo, Meiling e Shaoran cuidaram muito bem de mim,   
sou muito grata à eles! Não precisava ter vindo asim tão rápido, pai! *^_^'*  
-Que bom que está bem, minha filha! Que bom! *abraça Sakura*  
*Entra Touya*  
-Monstrenga. Pelo visto já está bem.  
-Estou sim! E não me chame de monstrengaaaaa!! */*  
-Yukito está aqui.  
-Yu..Yukitoooo? *olhos brilhando*  
-Sim, posso chamá-lo?   
-Pode sim! Chame Shaoran e Meiling também!  
-Bom, filha, vou descer. Preciso pegar minhas malas, que ficaram na porta. *^_^"*  
-Daijobu, otou-san! *^_____^*  
*entram Yukito, Meiling e Shaoran*  
-Sakura!! Está bem?? *O_O – Yukito*  
-Estou sim, Yukito!! *^__^*  
-Sakura, eu e Tomoyo vamos pegar bolo pra você, ok? Já, já a gente volta! *^_~*  
-Ok, Meiling-chan! *^_^*  
-Vou ajudar seu irmão lá na sorveteria, Sakura-chan! Adeus! E melhoras! *Yukito sai do quarto*  
*Meiling e Tomoyo saem do quarto*  
-E.. então... Shaoran.. *vermelha*  
-Você está linda, Sakura. *começa a ficar vermelho também*  
-Você ficou muito bonito também. *^__^*  
-Obrigado...  
-Shaoran...  
-Hum?  
-Te amo.... muito...  
-Também te amo, Sakura... *chega mais perto do rosto de Sakura*  
-..*^^ vermelha*  
-..*Shaoran pega o rosto de Sakura*  
*Sakura fica cada vez mais vermelha, notando que Shaoran pretende beijá-la, ela fehca os olhos.... Shaoran começa a acariciar seus cabelos. Ele segura na cintura de Sakura, fecha os olhos e dá um doce beijo em Sakura... do qual eles quase não saíram. Ficaram ali até perder o fôlego.*  
-*^_^'* Shaoran... por que estava sendo frio comigo..?  
-Minha mãe. Me contou que quando eu era pequeno, me prometeu em casamento para a filha da melhor   
amiga dela. Mas à anos, as duas brigaram. mas promessas desse tipo não podem ser quebradas, apenas   
dissolvidas. E minha mãe ainda não teve tempo de dissolver a promessa. Ela pretendia fazer isso apenas   
quando eu fizesse 20 anos e provasse que amava alguém de verdade. Assim, ela me proibiu de lhe dizer   
toda a verdade e de lhe amar, enquanto eu não fizesse 20 anos.  
-Mas.. ela não pode.. fazer isso...  
-Pode.... infelizmente.  
-Ligue para ela e converse com ela... ela tem que entender que você ama quem você quiser, e que pode   
lutar por essa pessoa sem ninguém para te impedir.  
-Vou fazer isso, Sakura. Pode deixar! *^_^* Vou provar para minha mãe que a pessoa que realmente amo é   
você e que ela não pode me proibir de te amar.   
-Vocês dois vão estudar aqui?  
-Vamos sim. Vamos terminar o terceirão e fazer faculdade aqui.  
-Que bom!! *^__________^~~*  
-Você parece bem melhor, Sakura! *vermelho ^^'*  
-E estou.. graças à você... *vermelha ^^'* 


End file.
